¡Mi súper técnica-dattebasa!
by TheZoe611
Summary: Kurama se ha percatado que algo incomoda a Sarada, quien empezó a alejarse de él. Bolt sabe algo, pero, en vez de decirle, insiste en que le enseñe una poderosa técnica. ¿Qué se traen esos dos mocosos? Iba a descubrirlo como se llamaba "Kurama", si Himawari lo dejaba de usar como un caballito... One-Shot centrado en la amistad de Bolt y Sarada. ¡Espero disfrutes la lectura!


_**Este es un pequeño One-Shot basado en mi saga de fic de Kurama y los niños. Espero lo disfrutes^^.**_

* * *

-¡Kurama-chan!-

-…-

-¡Kurama-chan!-

-…-

-¡Te estoy llamando-dattebasa!-

Era otoño en _Konoha_ , y el verdor de los árboles había sido cambiado por el amarillo, anaranjado, rojo y café de la temporada, no solo adornando las ramas, sino que también las calles y casas de la aldea.

En uno de los parques, con muchas hojas otoñales esparcidas en el suelo, se encontraba Bolt, quien traía una chaqueta negra, _short_ café, sandalias negras, una bufanda roja, y una gorra de lana café.

-¡Baja, Kurama-chan!- pataleó el pequeño de siete años, frente a uno de los árboles de la plaza, donde, apoyado tranquilamente en una rama, se encontraba recostado Kurama, quien estaba en uno de sus intentos vanos de tomar una siesta- ¡BAJA…!-

Una de las orejas del zorro se movió, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¡BAJA-DATTEBASA…!- siguió gritando Bolt, hasta que le llegó una lluvia de bellotas, por lo que se cubrió los brazos.

-¡Por el _Sabio_! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- gruñó Kurama, harto del ruido que hacía el pequeño que se quitaba una bellota de la boca.

-¡Quiero que bajes y me entrenes-dattebasa!- le dijo molesto el rubio- ¡No hay nadie además de nosotros-dattebasa!- señaló el lugar.

-Oye, mocoso del demonio, ¿no me pediste acompañarte a este estúpido parque porque no querías jugar a _las tacitas_ con la metiche de tu hermana?-le recordó molesto Kurama.

-¡Si te pedía que me entrenaras en casa, mamá se preocuparía-dattebasa!- explicó molesto Bolt- ¡Además tú también querías correr de Himawari-dattebasa!-

-¡¿Q-QUÉ COSA?!- Kurama aterrizó frente al niño, asustándolo- ¡¿Estás insinuando que le tengo temor a esa mocosa?!-

-¡Claro!- aseguró desafiante el niño, aunque no le llegara ni al mentón al enorme zorro- ¡Temes que Himawari que te ponga pinches, te maquille, te pinte los labios, las garras, te ponga un moño y te obligue a jugar con ella mientras papi te intenta sacar una foto-dattebasa!-

-¡Cállate! Ella casi lo logra una vez…- murmuró Kurama, mirando para otro lado, fastidiado al recordar como unas semanas antes la pequeña girasol le propuso todo lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

Aun le aterraba pensar lo que le hubiera pasado si Hinata no impide que Himawari lo maquille, para decepción del estúpido _Jinchūriki_ que ya tenía en las manos una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Vamos, Kurama-chan!- le pidió Bolt, juntando las manos- Si entrenamos aquí mamá no se dará cuenta-dattebasa-

- _Tsch_. Sabes que tu viejo quiere que el próximo año entres a la academia, ¿y ya te quieres adelantar?- Kurama se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

-¡Quiero ser el mejor-dattebasa!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado- ¡Quiero ser más fuerte que papá, así que tengo que saber un billón de cosas antes de entrar a la academia! ¡Mamá estará contenta con eso-dattebasa!-

-Estúpido, ningún humano puede aprender un billón de cosas a tu edad, especialmente tu- aseguró Kurama, haciendo que Bolt inflara los cachetes, molesto- Además, en la academia aprenderás los conocimientos básico para las técnicas _shinobi_. Espera hasta entonces-ordenó, y empezó a retirarse.

-¡No!- Bolt se le abalanzó, tirándolo al piso, haciendo que algunas hojas otoñales saltaran- ¡Me vas a enseñar sí o sí-dattebasa!- pataleo sentado en el lomo del _Kyubi_ , quien hizo una mueca, enfurecido.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, CONDENADO MOCOS?! ¡BÁJATE DE INMEDIATO, DEMONIO!- resonó en toda la plaza, más unos golpes.

Bolt terminó sentado en el suelo, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, con el merecido chillón en la cabeza, dado por el molesto _Kyubi_ , que se limpiaba la tierra del pelaje.

-Maldición, te has vuelto un crío bastante desagradable-aseguró Kurama, y lo miró de reojo al pequeño, que tenía las mejillas infladas, amurado. Se suavizó su semblante al ver que el rubio se aguantaba las lágrimas- _Tsch_ \- bufó, tomando la atención del niño- A ver, ¿por qué demonios quieres que te entrene? Supongo que es por algo más que querer ser el " _sabiondo"_ de la clase por ser el " _hijo de mami_ "-

Bolt lo miró un rato, pero después se abrazó las rodillas, amurado.

-Claro, ahora que te pregunto no sueltas ni una maldita palabra- lo quedó mirando molesto Kurama- ¡Bien, bien! No te suplicaré que me lo digas. No soy un _Biju_ curioso-agregó, empezando a irse, pero se detuvo porque, al frente de la entrada al pequeño parque, acababa de llegar Sarada.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ llevaba una boina crema sobre su cabello negro, una chaqueta hasta las rodillas color gris y que le tapaba un poco el mentón, guantes blancos, una faldita negra, y botines del mismo color. En sus brazos llevaba su preciado libro.

-Vaya, la mocosa- se sorprendió levemente Kurama, tomando la atención de Bolt.

Para su extrañeza, la niña solo hizo una leve reverencia, y empezó a irse.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué manera de saludar es esa…?- se molestó levemente Kurama, y se extrañó más cuando Bolt pasó a su lado, acercándose a la niña- ¿Eh?-

-¡Oye, Sarada!- el rubio se acercó a la pelinegra de su misma edad- ¡Oye, oye, oye!- la miró molesto, extrañándola- ¡Soy más fuerte que un _gennin!_ \- le dijo de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

-…- la pequeña _Uchiha_ se entristeció, y negó-… Estoy bien, no hay problema-

-¡Para nada-dattebasa!- pataleo Bolt, molesto.

-A ver, mocosos, ¿qué demonios pasa?- Kurama se acercó a ambos niños, molesto.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!- se molestó Bolt, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de una de las colas del _Kyubi_.

- _Tsch_ \- Kurama lo miró aburrido, y después a Sarada, que parecía desanimada- Oye, mocosa, ¿paso algo?-

Sarada levantó la mirada, algo nerviosa, y negó de inmediato, extrañándolo. Se iba a retirar, pero la cola del _Kyubi_ la sujetó por la cintura, deteniéndola.

-A mí no me vienes con esos cuentos, mocosa- aseguró Kurama, fastidiado- Escúpelo, ¿qué te molesta?-

La niña abrazó su libro.

-… Kurama-chan, metiche- murmuró, _shockeando_ al _Kyubi_.

-¿C-Cómo… me llamaste…?- la miró en blanco Kurama.

-Metiche…- murmuró Sarada, dejando de piedra al zorro de nueve colas, que la soltó inconscientemente.

La niña se fue de la plaza, sin importarle que el poderoso _Kyubi_ , al ser rechazado de esa forma por ella, se resquebrajara levemente.

-¡Cuatro ojos!- la llamó Bolt, pero su amiga se había ido.

- _¿M-Metiche…?-_ murmuró Kurama, regresando a la realidad-… ¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!-

-¡Kurama-chan!- Bolt le dio un pisotón.

-¡ARG!- el zorro sacudió su mano, adolorido- ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?!- preguntó, molesto.

-¡Lo echaste a perder!- el rubio empezó a irse- ¡Si no me vas a enseñar más cosas, las aprenderé yo solo-dattebasa!- y, sin más, se fue, dejando a Kurama solo.

-… ¿Ah…?- Kurama parpadeo, en blanco, mientras un solitario viento llegó al lugar-… Estos mocosos… ¡¿QUIÉNES DEMONIOS SE CREEN QUE SON PARA TRATARME ASÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

* * *

Sarada se asomó a una esquina, para ver al enojado _Kyubi_ tomando el camino de regreso a la residencia _Uzumaki_ , siguiendo de lejos al malhumorado rubio, echando improperios al aire.

La pequeña se ocultó, y abrazó su libro. Ella le pediría ayuda nuevamente a Kurama-chan… Pero… Esta vez él se metería en problemas si la ayuda, y Bolt lo sabía muy bien.

Tampoco quería decírselo a su madre… Ella se encontraba más ocupada en el hospital por una gripe que les dio a los ancianos de la aldea.

Tenía que encargarse ella misma del problema, sola…

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_.

Hinata estaba pasando la aspiradora en la alfombra del salón, el cual, desde hacía un año, era el trabajo más costoso a la hora de hacer el aseo en la casa porque siempre se encontraba con pelaje anaranjado que se pillaba en la máquina, obligándola a parar la limpieza y ser ella misma quien sacara los pelos de más de la aspiradora… y aun no se lo decía a cierto zorro, origen de aquellos pelos.

-Ya llegué-dattebasa…- la puerta de entrada se abrió, entrando un desanimado y molesto Bolt, quien cerró de inmediato la puerta, ignorando el quejido de dolor del _Kyubi_ al recibir el portazo en plena cara.

-Bienvenido- le sonrió su madre- ¿Eh? Bolt, pareces molesto, ¿sucedió algo?- lo miró, preocupada, deteniendo la aspiradora.

-Shikadai e Inojin estaban en casa, y Kurama-chan se puso molesto-dattebasa- explicó el rubio, mirando de reojo como el mencionado zorro entraba a la casa, sobándose la adolorida nariz.

-Enano de porquería…- gruñó Kurama, molesto.

Bolt le hizo muecas burlonas, y salió corriendo a su habitación al ver como Kurama ya había levantado el sillón para lanzárselo.

-¿Hubo algún problemas?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada, observando como el fastidiado _Kyubi_ ponía el sillón en su lugar.

- _Tsch_. Ese mocoso es un problema por sí mismo- aseguró Kurama, rascándose la nuca- Oye, mujer-

-Lo escucho, Kurama-san- sonrió la pelinegra.

-… ¿Sabes si algo ha pasado con la mocosa _Uchiha?_ \- le preguntó, serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Sarada-chan?- se extrañó Hinata.

-Sí… Cuando estábamos en el parque nos la encontramos. No me agradó en absoluto como estaba, y menos lo que emanaba- aseguró Kurama, cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Qué sintió de Sarada-chan?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

-… Miedo- Kurama frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndola- Algo le pasó, y no quiso contarme. Tú mocoso sabe algo, y tampoco quiso abrir la boca- agregó, molesto.

-¿Bolt?- Hinata se quedó pensativa, seria-… No sé si algo le pasó a Sarada-chan- admitió, a lo que el zorro bufó, fastidiado- Pero, si a Sakura-san-

-¿Eh? ¿Le pasó algo a la mocosa frentona?- se extrañó Kurama.

-No, no- negó nerviosa Hinata- No le pasó nada, es solo que ahora tiene más trabajo. Últimamente en la aldea las personas de mayor edad se han enfermado, aunque no es nada grave, pero aun así tienen que ir a vacunarse-

- _Tsch_ \- el zorro suspiró- Ya veo, ya veo… Esa mocosa ha estado últimamente sola en la casa, y por eso ha estado caminando por la calle últimamente… Pero… ¿por qué me evitó?- frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Una de sus orejas se levantó al escuchar una risita por parte de Hinata.

-¡Oye, mujer! ¡¿Qué tengo cara de payaso para que te rías de mí?!- le preguntó molesto Kurama, sobresaltándola.

-N-No, lo siento- se disculpó Hinata, apenada- Es que me alegra mucho saber como le preocupa Sarada-chan-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se indignó Kurama, sonrojándose- ¡Mujer loca! ¡A mí no me preocupa esa mocosa!-aseguró, molesto.

-¿Entonces por qué quiere saber qué le pasa a Sarada-chan?- se extrañó Hinata, a lo que el zorro se quedó quieto.

-P-Pues…- murmuró, con una gota de sudor-… M-Me llamó _"metiche"_ \- confesó, avergonzado.

-… ¿Y eso lo enojó?- preguntó Hinata.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- aseguró molesto Kurama- ¡A mi esa mocosa me respeta, sí, o sí!-pataleó, indignado- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!- pero se calló porque Hinata volvía a controlar una leve risita-… Mujer…- la miró asesinamente.

-Me siento feliz al ver como quiere a Sarada-chan- confesó Hinata, sonrojando al zorro.

-¡CÁLLATE Y MEJOR DIME DÓNDE ESTA TU MOCOSA PROBLEMÁTICA!- la calló un avergonzado _Kyubi_ , haciendo ondear su corto cabello negro.

-Ah, Himawari está con Naruto-kun jugando a las tacitas- explicó sin molestarse Hinata, sonriéndole al avergonzado zorro.

- _Tsch_ … Bien…- Kurama empezó a irse, malhumorado.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Hinata, algo curiosa, deteniendo el caminar del zorro- Va a quitarle unas galletas a Himawari, ¿verdad?-

Las orejas del _Kyubi_ se movieron levemente.

- _Tsch_. Es-Es culpa de ella por usar comida real- murmuró, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y se fue al pasillo.

Hinata sonrió, y continúo con la aspiradora, pero tuvo que detenerse nuevamente, porque la máquina se atascó con ciertos pelos anaranjados…

* * *

Kurama, aun pensando en Sarada, llegó hasta la habitación de Himawari, y, sin siquiera tocar, algo de lo que común en él, abrió la puerta.

-Oye, mocosa…- entró en la habitación, pero se quedó en blanco por el panorama que tenía en frente.

En medio de la habitación de la pequeña _Uzumaki_ , estaba la niña, con un vestido amarillo de manga larga, una chaquetita de lana blanca y pantis de lana negra, sentada junto a sus peluches de sapos, con su preciado _Sapo-chan_ sentado a su regazo, frente a su mesita con embelecos y tacitas con té de verdad. Al zorro no le sorprendió la forma usual de la niña para jugar, ni tampoco que cierto _Pájaro-chan_ estuviera sentado en una silla de juguete, con una gorra rosa con vuelo, obligado a participar en el juego.

No, todo eso era normal, lo que no era normal, era la mujer de ojos azules y tres marcas en la mejilla, con un vestido de princesa puesto, y su largo cabello rubio en dos moñas con rosones, que, sentada a la mesa junto a Himawari, acaba de llevarse elegantemente el té a los labios pintados.

-¡Muy delicioso el té-dattebayo~!- alagó la rubia, sin percatarse en la presencia del zorro, que estaba en blanco, con la boca casi tocando el suelo…

-¡Me alegra que te guste, papi~!- sonrió contenta Himawari.

-No~, no~- negó la rubia, riendo como _pituca_ \- No soy papi, soy _Naruko-neechan_ -dattebayo~- corrigió, comiendo una galleta.

-Oh~- se sorprendió Himawari- Oye, Kurama-chan- miró al zorro recién llegado, haciendo que _Naruko_ se quedara de piedra- ¿Papi se llama _Naruko-neechan?_ -preguntó, curiosa- Pensé que papi se llamaba _Naruto…_ Y aun no entiendo como papi es mujer _-_ admitió, algo confundida- Kurama-chan, ¿papi es hombre o mujer?- lo miró, sin entender la situación, y tampoco el aura asesina que empezó a emerger del zorro- ¿O es las dos cosas? ¿Eso significa que mi papi, es mi papi y mami?- se confundió más.

-AH-AH-AH- Naruko empezó a temblar, y miró mecánicamente hacia atrás, para ver al _Kyubi_ rodeado de _chakra_ oscuro- Ho-Hola~, Kurama-chan~…-

-¡MALDITO PUERCO DESGRACIADO!- resonó en toda la casa, más el grito de terror de _la rubia_ \- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HIMAWARI PIENSE DE TI TRANSFORMÁNDOTE EN ESTA PORQUERÍA?!- se escuchó, más varios golpes, cosas rompiéndose, y gritos de terror- ¡EN ESA MALDITA CABEZA NO SE TE OCURRE QUE ELLA TAN SOLO ES UNA NIÑA, Y LA ESTÁS CONFUNDIENDO CON ESTA ESTÚPIDA APARIENCIA! ¡¿ESTE ES EL MALDITO EJEMPLO QUE LE QUIERES DAR?! ¡¿ES ESO?! ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO MÁS, ESTÚPIDO NARUTO!-

-¡S-SOLO FUE PARA QUE SE SINTIERA EN EL AMBIENTE FEMENINO-DATTEBAYO~!- se escuchó el lamento…

* * *

 _A la hora de la cena…._

-Ah…-suspiró un amoreteado Naruto, comiendo desanimado el arroz de Hinata, sentado a la mesa junto al resto de la familia _Uzumaki_ , mientras que un malhumorado Kurama estaba recostado en el sillón, junto a _Pájaro-chan_ , quien seguía con el sombrero de muñeca.

-¿Está mal?- se preocupó su esposa, tomando su atención.

-¡Para nada!- negó el rubio- ¡Esta delicioso como siempre-dattebayo!-aseguró.

-¿Entonces…?- se extrañó Hinata.

-No me gusta que ciertos _Biju_ mal pensados me apaleen sin razón alguna-dattebayo- el rubio miró de reojo a Kurama, quien frunció el ceño.

-Y a mí me desagradan los _Jinchūriki_ imbéciles que, por querer comerse los embelecos de su hija, se transforma en una estúpida, confundiendo a la mocosa, que ahora no sabe si su padre es hombre, mujer o alíen- murmuró fastidiado Kurama, y miró a Himawari, que miraba curiosa a su padre.

-… ¿Papi es mixto?- preguntó inocentemente la girasol, dejando en blanco a los dos adultos y al zorro.

-¡¿Ves a lo que me refiero, condenado idiota?!- le gritó molesto Kurama.

-¡Soy normal, mi niña-dattebayo!- aseguró llorando a mares el rubio.

-Himawari, papi es un hombre- le aseguró Hinata a su hija, que los miraba, curiosa.

Bolt, en cambio al resto de la familia, comía en silencio, preocupado por cierto tema que le molestaba bastante, que incluía a cierta niña de lentes.

-¡Papá!- miró bruscamente al adulto que lloraba a mares, asegurándole a la girasol que era un hombre al 100%- ¡Papá! ¡¿Cuál es tu técnica más fuerte-dattebasa?!-

-¿Eh?- la pregunta de Bolt interrumpió el llanto de Naruto- ¿Mi mayor técnica…? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo-dattebayo? No planeo dejarte hacer una travesura, Bolt- aseguró.

-¡No! ¡Enséñame tu técnica más fuerte-dattebasa!- pidió molesto el pequeño.

-¿Bolt?- se extrañó Hinata, dejándolo callado- Hijo, ¿sucedió algo?-

El rubio se mordió el labio, negó, y, con la cena a medio terminar, se fue, molesto.

-¡E-Espera, Bolt!- lo siguió Naruto.

-¡Estoy bien-dattebasa!- aseguró el pequeño, y se fue corriendo.

-¿Eh?- Himawari miró preocupada a su madre, que se veía tan preocupada como ella- Mami, ¿qué le pasó a Onii-san?-

-… No lo sé- admitió Hinata, preocupada.

-…- Kurama frunció el ceño- Oye, Naruto- llamó al rubio, que había estado mirando el pasillo, preocupado- Algo le pasa al mocoso. En la tarde quería que le enseñara técnicas, y ahora esto. Y no solo él, Sarada también actúa extraño, ¿sabes si paso algo entre ambos?-

-… ¿Sarada-chan?- se sorprendió Naruto-… No, no lo sé- admitió, y suspiró- Cuando Bolt se pone así, no hay quien lo calme- se rascó la cabeza- ¿Qué te parece que mañana vayamos a hablar con Sakura-chan al hospital?-

-Tu ve a ver a esa vieja cascarrabias, yo vigilaré al mocoso- corrigió Kurama, sin ganas de ver a la _kunoichi_ de pelo rosa.

-Sí, sí…- suspiró Naruto.

 _Pájaro-chan_ los miró un rato, y simplemente se acomodó su sombrero.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡Al zorrito, al zorrito!- sonrió contenta Himawari, en el lomo de un fastidiado y avergonzado Kurama, que la llevaba por todo el salón, mientras Hinata los observaba, sonriendo.

-Mo-co-sa… ¿No estás muy grandecita para andar cantando esa porquería de _"al zorrito"_ , en reemplazo de _"caballito"?_ \- le preguntó Kurama, aguantándose los gruñidos.

-Kurama-chan, no soy vieja- Himawari infló sus cachetes- ¡Tengo seis~!- le recordó, contenta.

 _-Tsch…_ que alguien me mate- suplicó, aunque sabía que nadie podría… Era inmortal.

Hinata sonrió, pero después miró preocupada a Naruto salir del pasillo, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bolt no quiso salir-dattebayo- suspiró el rubio- Esto me está preocupando- miró a Kurama, sin extrañarse que su hija lo usara de _"caballito"_ \- Iré a ver a Sakura-chan-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada- También me preocupa Sarada-chan, y, tal vez, pueda ayudar a Sakura-san en el hospital-

-Está bien- le sonrió Naruto- Oye, Kurama…-

-Ya sé, ya sé. Dejen al pobre y viejo _Biju_ con estas criaturas del demonio- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado. Himawari se ofendió un poco, y le tiró ambos bigotes- ¡ARG! ¡Ya te he dicho que los bigotes no!-

-Si sucede algo, sabes como puedes comunicarte conmigo-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, señalándose la cabeza.

-Eso te lo indicó tu mujer- le recordó Kurama, a lo que Hinata, que se había puesto el bolso de salida, sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-Himawari, mamá y papá van a salir un rato- Hinata le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña, quien sonrió.

-¿Van a salir mami, y papi-mami?- preguntó Himawari, dejando en blanco a sus padres.

-¡Mocosa, tú tienes solo una madre!- le gruñó Kurama- ¡Y tu viejo, aunque raro, es solo de un género!-

-¡Oye, Kurama!- se molestó Naruto.

-Himawari, recuerda hacer caso en todo a Kurama-san-le sonrió Hinata, algo avergonzada.

-¡Sí~!-sonrió Himawari.

-Kurama-san, le encargo a mis pequeños, especialmente a Bolt-le pidió Hinata.

- _Tsch_ , sí, sí- gruñó Kurama, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Neji, dale un ala o pata a Kurama, si es que la necesita- pidió Naruto al pájaro recostado en el sillón, quien pió, en afirmación.

-Entonces, nos vemos- se despidió la pelinegra, y salió por la puerta de entrada, la cual Naruto terminó cerrando.

- _Tsch_ , los mocosos de tus padres…- murmuró Kurama, tomando la atención de Himawari- Deberían contratar a un niñero, para dejarme tranquilo de una maldita vez- suspiró.

-Pero, Kurama-chan, tú eres nuestro niñero- le recordó inocentemente la pelinegra.

-¡Soy un _Biju_ , no un niñero, maldición!- le recordó avergonzado el zorro.

-Sí~- Himawari le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, sonrojándolo y callándolo.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de _Konoha_ , molesto porque nadie le enseñaba la técnica súper poderosa que tanto necesitaba, Bolt frunció el ceño.

Se había escapado de casa, porque estaba aburrido. Ya quería entrar en la academia para así aprender aquellas técnicas que le servirían para situaciones como las que vivía en ese momento Sarada…

¡Si tan solo fuera capaz de ser más fuerte…!

En eso, chocó con alguien, y estuvo a punto de caer al piso si no lo agarran de la chaqueta negra.

-¿Ah? Si es Bolt- sonrió Kakashi, con quien tropezó el pequeño.

-¡Kakashi-san!- sonrió el rubio, mientras el adulto lo ponía de pie.

-Supongo que tu generación nunca me llamará _"Sexto"_ o _"Hokage"_ \- suspiró el peliblanco, con su preciado libro en mano.

-Kakashi-san, ¿se escapó del trabajo-dattebasa?-preguntó Bolt, sobresaltando al _Hokage_.

-P-Pues… No, solo me perdí en uno de los senderos de la vida- aseguró el peliblanco, aunque el niño lo miró con cara de _"¿Quién te la cree?"_ \- ¿Y qué haces en la calle a esta hora?- ahora le tocó a él preguntar, y dejar callado al preguntado- No te escapaste, ¿verdad?-

-¿Yo?- se señaló Bolt- Solo estoy siguiendo el sendero de mi corta vida-dattebasa-

" _Tuché"_ pensó Kakashi, desanimado.

-Oiga, Kakashi-san- lo llamó Bolt- Si usted me da una _súper técnica_ , yo no diré que se escapó del trabajo-dattebasa- aseguró.

-¿Una _súper técnica?_ \- se extrañó el peliblanco- Si estuvieras en la academia, podría enseñarte algo, pero eso sería en un año más…-

-¡No!- negó el pequeño, tomando su atención- ¡Tiene que ser ahora-dattebasa! ¡Por favor, nadie quiere enseñarme algo! ¡Ni papá ni Kurama-chan! ¡Me quedo sin tiempo!-

-… ¿Sin tiempo?- se extrañó Kakashi- ¿Paso algo?-

-…- el niño miró para otro lado, molesto, a lo que el peliblanco suspiró.

-Está bien, voy a enseñarte una técnica- prometió.

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió Bolt, entusiasmado.

-Sí, es una técnica que inventó mi padre- Kakashi se agachó para estar a la altura del niño, quien se entusiasmó más al escuchar lo último- Presta mucha atención…- le susurró algo al oído.

Bolt, a lo que escuchaba, asintió varias veces, y después se sorprendió.

-¡¿Existe una técnica así-dattebasa?!- se sorprendió el pequeño.

-Sí. Con ella, una vez vencí a tu padre- confesó Kakashi, a lo que Bolt se quedó sin habla.

-¡¿Entonces es una _súper técnica_ -dattebasa?!- se alegró Bolt- ¡Bien!- sonrió más- ¡Iré con la _cuatro ojos!_ \- murmuró entusiasmado, extrañando al peliblanco- ¡Gracias, Kakashi-san!- y sin más, se fue corriendo con la velocidad que heredó del _Cuarto Hokage_.

-… Sí, no hay problema… Creo…- murmuró Kakashi, algo descolocado.

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

Kurama se tiró al piso, cansado, ya que, según lo que llevaba contado, ya había dado unas 53 vueltas al salón, con Himawari sentada en el lomo.

-Kurama-chan- la niña infló los cachetes, amurada.

-O-Oye… dame un descanso…- jadeo el zorro, cansado y mareado.

-Nop. Kurama-chan, ayer arruinaste mi fiesta del té, así que tienes que dar 100 vueltas al salón conmigo- le recordó la pequeña, a lo que el _Kyubi_ soltó un lamento, ya que le faltaba la mitad del castigo.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , acurrucado en el sillón, pió divertido, por lo que recibió una mirada asesina del cansado Kurama.

En eso, el zorro se fijó en el reloj de pared… Ya iban a ser las 11 de la mañana, y el niño seguía encerrado…

-C-Como sea… Es hora de sacar a tu hermano de la habitación- el zorro se levantó cansado, y se fue al pasillo.

-¿Vas a romper la puerta?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-La última vez que lo hice tu viejo estuvo a punto de cobrarme hasta los impuestos- le recordó Kurama, fastidiado, llegando a la dichosa habitación- ¡Oye, mocoso!- llamó a la puerta, sin nada de delicadeza, como era usual en él.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Onii-san, sal! ¡O Kurama-chan va a romper la puerta~!- sonrió Himawari.

-Este mocoso del demonio…- Kurama frunció el ceño, y puso su garra dentro de la manilla, moviéndola, haciendo unos ruidos mecánicos.

-¿Eh?-la pequeña en su lomo lo miró, curiosa.

Entonces, después de mover su garra en la hendidura donde va la llave, se escuchó un " _click"_ , sacando el seguro de la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Kurama-chan, la abriste!- sonrió Himawari.

-No me subestimes- sonrió con suficiencia Kurama- No necesito romper una puerta para abrirla- aseguró.

-… Kurama-chan-

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Así has estado abriendo la alacena?- preguntó la pequeña, curiosa, dejando callado al zorro.

-¡OYE, BOLT!- abrió la puerta, para querer cambiar de tema, pero se quedó quieto…

La habitación del rubio estaba vacía.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Kurama entró a la habitación, observando el lugar- ¡Bolt!- llamó, aunque sabía que era imposible que alguien contestara.

-¿Dónde está Onii-san?- preguntó Himawari, extrañada, pero se dio cuenta que el zorro no la escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando la ventana abierta de la habitación…

-¡ESE IMBÉCIL…!- Kurama salió de inmediato de la habitación por la ventana al patio, haciendo que la niña se sujetara a su lomo- ¡Cuando lo encuentre…!-y, de un salto, se fue de la residencia.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , aun acomodado en el sillón, se movió levemente, sin despertarse…

* * *

Sarada estaba sentada en un columpio del parque, que, como el día anterior, estaba vacío.

La pequeña estaba preocupada… No quería estar en casa porque aquellos sujetos podrían romper aquellas cosas que su madre todavía no rompía… Pero tampoco quería estar fuera de casa…

Tal vez sí debió hablar con Kurama-chan. Él le había dicho que, cualquier problema con aquellos matones, él se encargaría… Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado…

Kurama-chan podría meterse en problemas si ellos…

Reaccionó al sentir acercarse a unas personas, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver frente a ella a aquellos tres matones…

Sí, eran aquellos tres niños que, un año atrás, Kurama había espantado cuando estuvieron molestando a Sarada por ser _Uchiha_ , pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Hacia unos días se habían vuelto _gennin_ , y se le acercaron cuando estaba jugando con Bolt.

Le habían dicho que, al ser ahora oficialmente _shinobi_ , estaban bajo las reglas militares de _Konoha,_ que decían claramente que no podían enfrentarse ninjas de la misma aldea por problemas personales.

Uno de los matones le hizo notar que Kurama era prácticamente parte de la fuerza militar de la aldea, al igual que el resto de los _shinobi_ , por lo que, si el zorro se metía con ellos solo porque daban una opinión de ella, estaría en graves problemas, y que en dos días más arreglarían cuentas por el incidente de hace un año.

Esa amenaza, claramente, asustó a la pequeña, y enfureció a Bolt, quien les gritó que él, sin ser un _shinobi_ , los derrotaría con una _súper técnica_ ese mismo día, y, así, dejarían en paz a su amiga…

… Sarada había intentado evitar a esos matones desde entonces, pero ya no era posible, porque era el día donde ellos querían arreglar cuentas por la humillación de hace un año… Además, ya habían llegado…

-Hola, _Uchiha_ \- sonrió uno de los matones.

-S-Sí…- Sarada frunció el ceño, molesta, aunque algo asustada.

-¿Jo? ¿Nos hablas con ese tonito, siendo nosotros _gennin?_ \- uno se señaló la banda, a lo que el tercero agarró a Sarada del cabello, lastimándola.

-¡Parece ser que se te han subido mucho los humos por ser una _Uchiha_ , y porque Kurama-sama te cuida el pellejo! ¡¿Verdad?!- sonrió aquel matón, levantando a la niña.

-No sé por qué Kurama-sama te tiene estima- confesó el primer matón- Al fin y al cabo, eres una inútil, de un clan inútil. ¡Solo mira al vagabundo de tu padre!-se rió.

Sarada frunció el ceño, y le dio una patada al que la sujetaba, haciendo que la soltara, y, cuando iba a irse, el segundo matón apareció frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Sorprendida?- sonrió el niño, y la agarró del cabello- ¡Eres muy creída! ¡¿Crees que puedes escapar de nosotros?!- la tiró al piso, haciendo que las hojas de otoño se levantaran un poco- ¡Te crees la gran cosa por ser _Uchiha…!_ -

-… Yo estoy orgullosa de ser _Uchiha_ \- aseguró Sarada, sentándose con cuidado, ya que se lastimó la rodilla al caer- ¡Y ustedes solo me tienen miedo!- les dijo, sorprendiéndolos- ¡Por eso quieren que me doblegue ante ustedes…!- pero no pudo terminar porque el primer matón la agarró de la chaqueta.

-¡Siempre hablando como si fueras superior!- se enojó el _gennin_ \- ¡Nosotros somos mejores que tú! ¡Somos parte de _Konoha!_ ¡Tú solo eres parte de un clan extinto, y a nadie le importa! ¡A nadie le importas! ¡Tu padre te dejó porque hasta él mismo sabe que no vales la pena!-

Sarada cerró los ojos, temblando de furia, miedo, y pena por lo que escuchaba… Ella amaba a su padre, y no quería creer que él la abandonaba…

-¡Cállate-dattebasa!-

Los tres _gennin_ se voltearon, para ver a la entrada del parque a un enojado Bolt, que echaba humo de la cabeza.

Sarada lo miró, sorprendida.

-¡Dejen a Sarada o se la verán conmigo-dattebasa!- les gritó Bolt, señalándolos, enojado.

-Así que sí llegó al final…- el primer matón soltó a Sarada, quien cayó sentada al piso- Te crees mejor que nosotros por ser el hijo del _Héroe_ de la aldea, ¿verdad? ¡Eres igual de engreído que la _Uchiha!_ \- aseguró.

-¡Cállate!- Bolt hizo una pose de manos- _¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_ \- el pequeño hizo aparecer a varios clones de sí mismo.

-Son solo clones, tienen la misma fuerza que el original- mencionó el segundo matón, sacando una _kunai._

\- O sea, son igual de débiles-sonrió el tercero.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Demostrémosles a estos creídos quienes son los verdaderamente fuertes!- y, guiados por el líder, los tres matones se abalanzaron a los clones de Bolt, apaleándolos sin piedad, mientras uno de los rubios se acercaba a Sarada.

-¡Te dije que llegaría este día-dattebasa!- le sonrió Bolt a la sorprendida niña.

-… Van a apalearte- le aseguró.

-¡Que poca confianza! ¡Soy tan genial como Kurama-chan o mi papá-dattebasa!- aseguró el niño, ofendido, pero, para su sorpresa, la pequeña sonrió.

-Gracias por querer ayudarme- agradeció la pelinegra.

-¡P-Pues así soy yo, cuatro ojos…!- sonrió avergonzado Bolt, pero el primer matón lo golpeo por detrás, tirándolo al piso.

-¡No te distragias, estúpido creído!- le gritó molesto el matón, pero, para su sorpresa, el niño en el piso desapareció en una bola de humo- ¡¿Un clon?!-

Entonces, los dos matones apalearon a los clones, haciendo que se formara una bola de humo, de la que salió el verdadero Bolt, haciendo la pose del _Tigre_ con las manos, tomando la atención de los dos _gennin_.

-¡¿A-Acaso él..?! ¡¿Va a usar un _jutsu_ de fuego?!- se asustó uno de los matones.

-¡Dije que los derrotaría con una _súper técnica_ -dattebasa…!- les recordó Bolt, abalanzándose al matón que estaba con Sarada, que miró de reojo para atrás- _¡Técnica Secreta de la Hoja…!_ \- clavó sus dedos en la parte trasera del matón, mandándolo a volar- _¡Mil años de Muerte!_

Los dos matones se quedaron en blanco, mientras que Sarada parpadeaba, sin darse cuenta que se resbalaron un poco sus lentes.

El primer matón aterrizó a unos metros, sumamente adolorido, llegando a llorar.

-¡¿Qué tal?!- sonrió con suficiencia Bolt, aun con la pose de mano- ¡Esta es la súper técnica que me enseñó el _Hokage_ -dattebasa! ¡¿A qué es lo…?!- pero no pudo terminar, porque uno de los _gennin_ le dio tal puñetazo que lo mandó a rodar.

-¡Bolt!- se asustó Sarada, mientras el rubio se agarraba el rostro, adolorido.

-¡E-Eso no dolió!- el pequeño de siete años se sentó, tapándose la lastimada nariz, que sangraba un poco, pero se quedó quieto al ver frente a él a los tres matones, y al que había lanzado a volar tronando los nudillos.

-Vas a pagarlo, enano engreído- aseguró enfurecido el _gennin_ , a lo que Bolt lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, nervioso.

-¡I-Intenta darme tu mejor golpe!- Bolt se paró de un salto, solo para recibir un puñetazo del matón, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado.

-Con eso aprenderá- bufó el matón, y se iba a dirigir a Sarada junto a sus dos compinches, si no hubiera sido golpeado en la cabeza por una sandalia negra- ¡ARG!- se volteo, adolorido.

-… Je…- Bolt, con uno de sus pies descalzo, sonrió, a pesar del moretón que tenía en la mejilla- D-Dije que se tenían que meter conmigo si se meten con Sarada-dattebasa- les recordó el pequeño, levantándose.

-¡Tú…! ¡Engreído…!- el _gennin_ , ya enojado, se le tiró encima, botándolo, y ahí mismo empezó a darle puñetazos- ¡Te crees la gran cosa por ser el hijo del _Heroé_ y tener a Kurama-sama como perro faldero! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te crees intocable?!-

-¡Déjalo!- pidió Sarada, asustada, pero ella recibió una bofetada de uno de los matones.

-¡Tú también nos ves por lo bajo! ¡¿Verdad?!- le preguntó indignado el matón.

-Tal vez si le hacemos un retoque en el cabello se vuelva más humilde- sugirió su compañero, mostrando su _Kunai_.

Sarada abrió los ojos, asustada.

La pequeña retrocedió cuando ese _gennin_ se le acercó con esa arma en mano y la agarró del brazo.

-¡No!- se asustó la niña.

-¡N-No te metas con…!- intentó hablar Bolt, molesto al darse cuenta como ahora sujetaban del cabello negro a su amiga, pero no pudo hablar porque recibió un puñetazo.

-Te quedará bien el nuevo corte- sonrió el _gennin_ , a lo que Sarada cerró los ojos, asustada.

Entonces alguien la sujetó del hombro, y un puño anaranjado golpeo el estómago del _gennin_ , acortándole la respiración, y que cayera inconsciente al piso.

Al ser soltada, Sarada pudo caer si no la estuvieran sujetando del hombro.

La pequeña, temerosa, pero al ser capaz de distinguir perfectamente ese pelaje y ese gruñido, abrió los ojos, para ver, sorprendida, a Kurama, que la sujetaba con una de sus manos, mientras le gruñía totalmente enfurecido al matón que tenía al frente, quien retrocedió.

-¿E-Es…?- se asustó el líder delos matones, que dejó de golpear a Bolt, que estaba semiconsciente.

-¡Sarada-chan!- Himawari se bajó del lomo de Kurama, acercándose a la niña, que parpadeo sorprendida.

-Himawari, te encargo a Sarada- ordenó Kurama, dejando sentada a la pelinegra, y acercándose a los matones, que se asustaron.

-¡E-Espera, Kurama-sama…!- intentó defenderse el segundo matón, retrocediendo, mientras su jefe se bajaba de Bolt.

-¡No puede atacarnos!- aseguró el líder, a lo que Kurama se detuvo.

-¿No puedo…?- preguntó en un gruñido contenido el zorro, asustándolos- ¿Dicen que, después de haber lastimado a Sarada, y apaleado a mi mocoso, no pueden ser dañados?- preguntó, enfurecido.

-¡Somos _gennin!_ \- el líder señaló su banda- ¡Los combate entre _shinobi_ están prohibidos!-

Kurama alzó una ceja, agarró su banda negra, y se la quitó, lanzándola hacia las niñas, por lo que cayó a los pies de Sarada, que se sorprendió.

-… ¿Les parezco siquiera un _shinobi?_ \- preguntó enfurecido Kurama, asustando a los matones- Deberían haberse dado cuenta, porquerías, que esa banda solo es una señal de pertenecer a _Konoha_. Yo no soy un _shinobi_ que se atiende a sus estúpidas reglas. Soy un _Biju_ \- les gruñó.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Sarada- ¿N-No te meterás en problemas…?- se preocupó.

-Claro que no- el zorro la miró de reojo- ¿No me digas que por esa estúpida razón no me dijiste que estos bichos empezaron a molestarte?-

La niña se quedó callada, y miró avergonzada al piso.

Kurama frunció el ceño, y miró a los matones, enojado.

El líder se asustó, y levantó al inconsciente y amoreteado Bolt, tomando la atención de Kurama.

-¡N-No te acerques!- ordenó aterrorizado el _gennin_ \- O-O voy a golpearlo de nuevo-

-¡Onii-san!- se preocupó Himawari. Sarada se quedó quieta, asustada.

Kurama, en cambio, solo alzó las cejas, y, de un movimiento, sus colas golpearon a los dos matones, dejándolos inconscientes.

Bolt casi cae al suelo si Kurama no se le acerca de inmediato, haciendo que cayera en su lomo.

El zorro lo miró fijamente, para ver sus heridas, pero solo eran moretones.

" _Idiota…"_ frunció el ceño, enojado porque el niño no le dijo sobre la situación antes. Bueno, el terminar apaleado después de intentar defender a una niña que era molestada por ser parte de una familia con un poderoso _Dojutsu_ parecía que lo sacó de su estúpido padre.

-¿K-Kurama-chan?-se preocupó Himawari, tomando su atención.

-Tranquila, mocosa- Kurama se le acercó- El bruto de tu hermano está bien. Apaleado, pero bien- la niña, ante eso, sonrió.

Sarada miró el piso, nerviosa.

-… Mocosa…- Kurama acercó su frente a la de la pequeña, tomando su atención-… No importa si crees que puede haber una represalia para mí, tienes que decirme si alguna sabandija te molesta, ¿entendido?-

Sarada se mordió el labio, y se restregó un ojo, asintiendo.

Kurama sonrió, satisfecho.

-Kurama-chan, pareces un héroe- le sonrió Himawari, descolocándolo.

-¡Cállate, siempre soy el villano!-le ordenó, avergonzado.

Sarada, dejando de restregarse el ojo, tomó la banda negra de Kurama, y se la puso en su frente, dejándolo callado.

-G-Gracias…- hipó la niña, aun algo asustada-… Y-Y perdón por-por volver a ocultarlo…-

Kurama sonrió, y miró a los tres matones, inconscientes en el piso.

-Pues yo no planeo ocultar lo que estos desgraciados hicieron- aseguró…

Y, así, una hora más tarde, los aldeanos encontrarían a tres _gennin_ atados a los postes de luz en medio de la aldea, con una gran cantidad de chillones cada uno…

* * *

 _En la tarde, en el Hospital de Konoha…_

-Mm…- Bolt, recostado en una cama en una habitación del establecimiento, infló los cachetes, amurado por tener un parche en cada mejilla, en el ojo izquierdo, y un vendaje en la cabeza, siendo su ojo derecho su única visón, estando, más encima, amoreteado.

-Onii-san parece momia- sonrió Himawari, al lado de la cama.

Solo los hermanos y Sarada estaban en la habitación, ya que, en el pasillo, Kurama explicaba la situación a los padres y al _Hokage_.

El rubio infló más los cachetes, y miró a Sarada, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas, al lado de la ventana, deprimida.

-¡Oye, _cuatro ojos!_ \- la señaló, tomando su atención- ¡¿No me tienes que decir algo-dattebasa?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se extrañó la pelinegra.

- _¡Gracias!_ -pataleo Bolt- ¡Te salve-dattebasa!-

-Pero eso fue porque tú me lo prometiste- le recordó Sarada, dejándolo callado.

-E-Está bien- se amuró Bolt.

Sarada lo miró un rato, y, sonrojándose, miró para otro lado, en el momento en que la habitación se abría, dejando entrar a Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi y a Kurama.

-¡Kurama-chan~!- Himawari se acercó al zorro, abrazándolo, y fastidiándolo.

-Bolt- Hinata se acercó a su hijo, preocupada- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Con la cabeza ancha-dattebasa- aseguró el pequeño, y recibió un coscorrón por parte de su padre- ¡AY!-

-¡Cabeza hueca…! ¡Escapándote de casa…! ¡Debiste decirnos del problema de Sarada-chan-dattebayo!- le dijo Naruto, enojado, dejándolo callado.

-Opino lo mismo- Sakura se acercó a su hija, quien bajó la mirada, avergonzada- Sarada…- se agachó, para estar a su altura- Lamento no poder estar todo el tiempo contigo, y sé que eso te causa daño… Pero, la próxima vez que vuelva a ocurrir algo así, tienes que decírnoslo… Tienes que decírmelo, ¿entendido?-

La niña la miró sorprendida, y se mordió el labio, asintiendo, llorando en silencio.

-Ay, mi pequeña…- Sakura sonrió y abrazó a Sarada, quien empezó a hipar.

Naruto los miró sonriendo, y después miró a su hijo, que miraba con una sonrisa adolorida la escena.

-Oye, Bolt- lo llamó, tomando su atención- Kurama nos lo dijo: al parecer les diste pelea a esos matones-dattebayo-

El rubio se sonrojó y sonrió, divertido

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le sonrió Hinata, sonrojándolo.

-Sí, aunque desobedeciste a tus padres y a Kurama-chan al escapar, y ser apaleado por matones, mostraste una gran faceta-dattebayo- dijo sabiamente Naruto, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte de cierto zorro-… Mostraste como debe actuar un hombre cuando una dama está en peligro- le sonrió- No importa si no tienes _súper técnicas_ , o eres pésimo en el manejo de _chakra_ , un verdadero hombre tiene que ir al rescate de quien esté en problemas, ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió Bolt, contento.

-Oye, Bolt. ¿Te sirvió mi _súper técnica?_ \- preguntó Kakashi, señalándose.

-¡Fue uno de mis golpes de gracia-dattebasa!- Bolt levantó el pulgar, haciendo sentir orgulloso al _Hokage_.

-… ¿Súper técnica…?- Kurama miró desconfiado a Kakashi- ¿Qué le enseñaste?-

-Un secreto- sonrió el peliblanco, fastidiando al zorro.

-… Este…- Sarada miró preocupada al _Hokage_ \- ¿Q-Qué va a pasar con… con…?

-¿Con los que te atacaron?- terminó Kakashi, a lo que la niña asintió- No te preocupes. Su forma de actuar aprovechándose de su poder hará que le revoquemos el nivel _gennin_ , y estarán en la academia por tres años más, hasta que aprendan de humildad. Y no te preocupes, cuando entres a la academia, me aseguraré de que no estén en tu mismo curso, y dejarles advertido lo que les pasará si intentan algo-

-No será necesario- gruñó Kurama, a lo que Sarada sonrió, agradecida.

-Ah, por cierto…- Kakashi sacó una libreta, y se la entregó a Naruto- Ahí está el pago de los daños _psicológicos_ que tienes que pagar por el ataque de Kurama a los _gennin_ -

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-se quedó en blanco el rubio.

-Aunque fue en circunstancias excepcionales, Kurama no debió atar a los niños a los postes. Debiste enviarlos conmigo de inmediato- Kakashi miró al zorro, que bufó.

-No habrían aprendido la lección- aseguró Kurama, molesto. Himawari sonrió contenta, y lo abrazó, fastidiándolo.

-… No… ¿P-Por qué son tantos cero…dattebayo…?- se lamentó Naruto, a lo que Hinata le sobó la espalda.

Sakura sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hija, quien sonrió avergonzada.

Sarada se percató que Bolt la miró, y le levantó el pulgar, sonriendo contento.

La pequeña _Uchiha_ sonrió, sonrojada, agradecida del tornillo flojo que hizo lo imposible por ayudarla…

* * *

 _ **¡He aquí uno de los One-Shot prometidos!**_

 _ **¡Como te habrás dado cuenta, se centró en Bolt y Sarada, claro, sin sacar de lado a Kurama-chan~!-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no mejor avisas a algún nuevo lector que, para entender el fic, tiene que leer mis grandes historias?- preguntó Kurama.**_

 _ **-Vaya, si que eres presuntuoso¬¬'**_

 _ **-¡¿Cómo?!-**_

 _ **-¡KYAA!- y salgo corriendo.**_

 _ **-Shannaro, ¿estás bien?- Sarada miró preocupada a Bolt, quien seguía con el rostro casi vendado.**_

 _ **-¡Estoy bien-dattebasa! ¡¿Qué tal mi súper técnica?!-**_

 _ **-... No estuvo tan mal...- murmuró la niña, alegrando al pequeño.**_

 _ **-¡Bien, demos la despedida-dattebasa^^!-**_

 _ **-A todos los lectores, gracias por pasar a leer este pequeño One-Shot-sonrió Sarada.**_

 ** _-¡No olviden comentar, y esperamos su apoyo en los demás proyectos-dattebasa!-sonrió entusiasmado Bolt, ignorando su ojo morado._**

 ** _-Gracias por leer- se despidió Sarada, dedicando al lector una hermosa sonrisa._**


End file.
